1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to the transmission and reception of various signals over network, and more particuarly, for an identification number setting device for a a vehicle such as a boat which includes plural propulsion devices, such as outboard motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of techniques are known for connecting an outboard motor of a boat to various gauges, steering devices and throttle levers. In the oldest techniques, such devices were connected with individual signal lines for transmission of control signals and detection signals.
When the devices are connected with individual signal lines, every associated pair of devices requires a separate signal line. Thus a large number of signal lines can be required. As an alternative to such hard-wired systems, CANs (control area networks) are often used. In a CAN, various devices are connected to a single network cable, through which various information can be transmitted between those devices.
A CAN is a network system, for incorporating intelligent devices within a system, such as various sensors and actuators, into a network. See ISO 11898. Such network systems can have a high transmission rate and a wide range of temperature and humidity, superior security, provide reliable real-time performance, and can be resistant to interference, vibration and electromagnetic radiation.
Where a boat includes plural outboard motors connected with a CAN as described above, the outboard motors can be preset with different identification numbers. The identification numbers are added to engine control signals and detection signals. For example, such signals can be in the form of data packets with the outboard motor indentification number included in each packet. Such packets can be transmitted across the CAN, indentification number serving as an indication of the source of the packet.